This invention is directed to a water valve assembly, and in particular, to a hands free quick disconnect water valve assembly for use in providing water from a manifold to an animal cage.
A quick disconnect water valve assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,569. The quick disconnect water valve assembly includes a female housing having an axial passage. A spring biased valve is located within the female axial passage and is axially movable between an open and closed position. The female member is adapted to receive a male coupling member. The male coupling member also has an axial passage so that a continuous axial passage is provided from a non-coupled end of the male member to non-coupled end of the female member to allow water flow therethrough. The male member and female member are connected to each other by a releasable connection.
The quick disconnect water valve assembly has several disadvantages. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,569 because the valve assembly is manufactured within tight parameters the relative size, dimensions and positioning of each member is essential to effect alignment of the male member to the female member. Also, such valve assemblies require high precision sonic welding of the male member and female member which is not easily repeatable resulting in a number of alignment defects when coupling the male and female members together. Also, when the welding tolerances are not obtained, the O-ring will not properly seal and cause water leakage. Additionally, because the O-ring never completely seals about the male member due to an imprecise mounting of the O-ring, the O-ring never engages the back wall of the O-ring seat causing further misalignment and further leakage. Accordingly, a water valve which utilizes the configuration of the female member to effect alignment rather than attempting to align the construction of the female portion to the male portion is desired.